


Unseemly

by Tsula



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Flirting, House Being House, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: “Well, I am your boss: don’t you think that is a little inappropriate?” He didn't even try sounding serious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Meeeeeeeeh. Hate these last minute posts and being rushed.
> 
> Also really dont care for doing this crap on my tablet since it gets really stupid about selecting things.

He couldn’t take his eyes off your cleavage. Which was kinda how this whole conversation got started in the first place. Something about ‘work appropriate attire’ which was just hilarious coming from someone like him. 

It led to some playful arguing that was more teasing than anything else really. There was no chance of Dr. House actually wanting you to change the way you dressed, he just liked messing with you.

“Well, I _am_ your boss: don’t you think that is a little inappropriate?” He didn't even try sounding serious. 

You snorted a little at the remark. “ _You’re_ worried about propriety? And anyway Cuddy is my boss, _you_ are technically my coworker.”

“You work for me.” His eyes shifted from your cleavage to your face. He was closer than you remembered and it made you feel inexplicably anxious. When had he moved forward?

“I _do_ work for you, but I don’t _work_ for you. A little confusing, I can understand, but just because I do work you are supposed to do doesn’t mean you are my boss. Cuddy hired me and I report to her technically.” You stood your ground as he moved so close he was almost pressed up against you. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re mine, not hers.” Was his voice lower that time? You felt a little overheated…

“Is that what you’re so worked up about?” Though tou’d be damned if you were going to let him know he was getting to you. “You’re jealous that you can’t make me bend over backwards for you?”

The wry grin he wore in response was doing terrible things to your heart. Not to mention your will power. “I could make you bend lots of ways, that isn’t my point.”

“Could you now?”

He was so close to your face that you could feel him speak. “Would you like me to prove it?”

“You realize your team is watching us, right?” You doubted he cared much but it was either remind him or jump him… and you still had a shred of stubbornness left to cling to.

“Maybe we should give them something _really_ entertaining to watch—wouldn’t want them to get bored.”

You couldn't help the smile that broke free at that one. “Entertaining and inappropriate, right?”

“Well, that is my specialty.”


End file.
